


Words of Wisdom

by AlexanderPeterson



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Heart-to-Heart, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderPeterson/pseuds/AlexanderPeterson
Summary: Mavis and Mookie aren't Merle's only kids.When Taako has a rough day after the gang's stint in Refuge, Merle dispenses some clerical wisdom and encouragement.





	Words of Wisdom

**Author's Note:**

> Pulling stuff from a few prompt lists on Tumblr to get back in the flow, starting with some drabbles before any of my long stuff starts coming out.
> 
> Prompt: “You're proud of me?”
> 
> Enjoy!

“I'm sorry _what_?” Taako blinks and picks at his ear with his nail, unsure if he heard right.

“I said I'm proud of you Taako. Listen. It doesn't get said enough- but you do some amazing shit out there. Hand to Pan.” Merle raises his soul wood arm to his chest and Taako freezes, then looks down at the space between his feet.

“Well, duh. I'm _Taako_. Ya know-”

“I know, I know. 'Taako From TV' and all that, and I know you don't like when me and Magnus try to get all personal with ya-”

“Then why are you doing it now?” Taako's voice takes on a rough edge and he hides his face in his knees, avoiding any and all eye contact with Merle.

“Because even you need to hear that other people appreciate ya from time to time!” Taako keeps his face buried in his knees, but leans away when Merle sits down next to him. “You're an independent guy, and I get that, but that doesn't mean you have to be lonely.” _That_ gets Taako's attention. He looks up, still not turning to the cleric, just resting his chin on his knees.

“I'm not lonely.”

You're full of shit.” Merle snaps. “You think think Magnus and I haven't seen you wandering around here on your own? You think Carey and Killian haven't told us about you training by yourself?”

“Just because I'm alone, doesn't mean I'm lonely. Been alone my whole like and that's how I prefer it homie.” Taako starts to unfold himself to stand up but Merle stops him.

“I didn't wanna have to do this to ya-”

“Merle-”

“But you're not giving me much of a choice here Taako-”

“Don't you fuckin' dare Merle!” He can feel Merle channeling a familiar spell. “Stop it!”

“Zone of Truth!” Taako freezes and he's sure that Merle can see him fighting it. He curls in on himself again, hugging his knees close to his chest. He knows he's lost this one.

“You're a dick Merle...”

“I know. But that don't change anything. I'm proud of you Taako. You and Magnus... Well you're like another set of kids to me and I-” Merle breaks off when Taako sniffles. “You alright?”

“No...” He mutters, wiping at the tears on his cheeks. “Shit.”

“What is it?”

“I don't want to talk about it.”

“Taako.”

“No one's ever been proud of me before and I don't know how to deal with it and I hate it okay!”

“No one ever said they were proud of you? Not even your parents?”

“Don't remember them...”

“What about your fans?”

“That's different. They were _impressed by_ me, not _proud of_ me. I can't ever remember anyone saying they were proud of me.”

“Well that's shitty. From now on I'm gonna make sure I tell ya that after every mission. No one should go without that kind of encouragement.”

“You don't have to do that Merle...”

“If no one else is, then obviously I do.” Taako mumbles something that Merle doesn't catch. “Taako?”

“I don't deserve that...”

“Of course you do!” There's a sob from behind Taako's knees and the cleric rubs his shoulder. “Do you really think that?” The elf nods. “Shit... I thought you were just being stubborn. I didn't think that you actually thought that about yourself.”

“Well I do. So maybe just drop it and leave me alone now.” Taako's shoulders are shaking when Merle puts an arm around him. “I mean it. I don't want to talk about this anymore.”

“Alright. Alright.” Merle uses Taako's shoulder as a support to stand up and gives it a pat when he's on his feet again. “Well if you do want to talk, you know where to find me.” Taako nods but still doesn't look up, even after he hears the door close behind Merle. He'd been alone a long time, and even after hanging around with Merle, Magnus and the rest of the Bureau for almost a year, he was still in that mindset. He didn't _want_ to be alone. He hated it. But it was easier...

 

No... It wasn't... But it was familiar.

 

He tries to imagine going back to that life, but he's surprised to find that it _hurts_ to think about a life without Magnus' bear hugs and Merle's... Clerical skills? A life without the wisdom that is specific to Merle. Taako smiles, still crying a little. He wipes at his cheeks and tells himself it's not so bad... having someone around that's proud of him. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his stone of far speech.

“If you tell _anyone_ about this. I will hunt you down.”

“ _You got it buddy._ ”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Am I projecting my feelings onto fictional characters again?  
> YOU BET I AM BUDDY.  
> Yeah, no, I'm super projecting right now because I am a creature that thrives on constant validation from others and snacks, but I have no idea how to handle praise.  
> Like I said in the top notes, I'm doing little prompts to get back into the flow of writing, and I'm thinking about doing some commission work too, so follow me on Tumblr (alexander--reid) for more on that as it happens.  
> Comments, kudos, and bookmarks brighten my dark, dark days, so please leave those.
> 
> Much Love!  
> Alex


End file.
